Computer networks have greatly enhanced the ability of people and organizations to work together through increased communications. However, this advance in communications also brings with it a greater risk of unauthorized use or loss of valuable information. A variety of security measures have been adopted, such as isolated or secure networks, user passwords, hardware keys, etc.
Tangible output in a network is generated by devices broadly known as imaging devices. Imaging devices include printers, plotters, multi-function devices and other devices used for applying an image to a tangible print media, such as paper, transparencies, card stock and more. The image is applied to the print media using a marking material, e.g., ink, ribbon, toner, or other means of applying an image to the print media.
A variety of imaging devices are now available with mass storage devices. Examples may include printers having hard drives for storage of batch print jobs for printing during non-peak usage or storage of files that are routinely printed to avoid regenerating the print job whenever the print-out is desired. Other examples may include printers having slots for flash memory cards often used to transfer photographs from a digital camera to either tangible output or storage on a connected workstation. Once connected to a network, these mass storage devices are often viewable or even alterable from any device capable of communicating with the imaging device. Although standard security measures may be able to restrict unauthorized users of the network from accessing the mass storage device, even authorized network users can present a threat to the information contained on the mass storage device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods and apparatus for securing mass storage devices associated with imaging devices.